royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Characters/Mentioned Only
This is a list of minor characters who are only mentioned in the show, books, diaries and other Ever After High's media. Aesop Aesop is a Greek fabulist and storyteller credited with a number of fables now collectively known as Aesop's Fables. He owns the Aesop's Spellementary School, in which Ginger Breadhouse had studied. Trivia In Ever After, the term AESOP means "as soon as possible". Aladdin Aladdin is the main character from the Middle-Eastern fairy tale Aladdin's Wonderful Lamp. His wonderful lamp is one of the items kept in the Ever After High's Treasury. Friends He is on good terms with the Genie. Trivia In The Unfairest of Them All, Aladdin's lamp was one of the items stolen by Madeline Hatter, when she thought it was Wonderlandian holiday Swappersnatch. Amazonian Queen There are so many story stories about the Amazonian Queen and how she ruled her nation of female warriors. Personality She is a princess who has adventures, and is a brave warrior, just as Darling wants to be. Admirers Darling Charming takes her as an idol, since she is not a damsel in distress. Trivia * In Greek Mythology, her name is Hippolyta. Aphrodite Aphrodite is the goddess of love in Greek Mythology. Family She is the adoptive aunt of C.A. Cupid. She once gave Cupid a perfume, which she wore to attract Dexter Charming, but the smell of honey and flowers only attracted bees. Apollo Apollo is the god of sun in the classic Greek mythology. Appearance He wears a sun-inspired crown, made by a string of laurel leaves. Family He the adoptive uncle of C.A. Cupid. Artemis is his twin sister. Apple's aunt Apple has an aunt mentioned in Fairy Tail Ending. Personality Apple's aunt enjoys going on cruises to remote locations such as the North Pole. She also likes crafting imaginative tales, which often deviate from actual events. Family She is the aunt of Apple White. She may be the sister of Snow White or Apple's father. Trivia * Apparently, Apple's aunt went on a cruise to the North Pole, but a giant squid ate the entire boat. The squid spat out her aunt, but kept her shoes. Arachne In Greek mythology, Arachne was a talented mortal weaver who challenged Athena, goddess of wisdom and crafts, to a weaving contest; this hubris resulted in her being transformed into a spider. Relationships One of the treasures that Grandpa Auspicious Charming achieved in his time as Siegfried was Aunt Arachne's Crochet Hook, which is now used in quests that Auspicious Charming gives to his grandchildren and children. The crochet hook is silver, about the size of a dinner fork, with black lettering along the shaft: PROPERTY OF ARACHNE. It is kept in the pink, rose-smelling sewing salon of Grandma Alluring Charming. Family Arachne is the mother of Wydowna Spider, from Monster High. Artemis Artemis is a young goddess who hunts with her bow and arrows. Personality She is a princess who has adventures, and is a brave warrior, just as Darling wants to be. Family She's the twin sister of Apollo. Admirers Darling Charming takes her as an idol, since she is not a damsel in distress. Astranova Astranova is an inhabitant from outer space, not originally from Earth. From a family of aliens who she claims to have a special relationship with Ancient Egypt somewhere in time, Astranova came in contact with Earth when she got lost in open space in her comet spaceship, and was magically pulled towards Earth by an unknown force, fulfilling the prophecy of the Comet, that stated that every 1300 years a comet will come to Earth, allowing for whoever witnesses to make a promise that shall last forever. Currently, Astranova is planning on attending Monster High, until her parents come to Earth to take her back home. Personality Astranova is a complete alien, both literally and figuratively. Recently she has landed on Earth, where she has become stranded, and is learning the Earth's ways, however, this task can be challenging for her, as she will most of the times misinterpret, or completely misunderstand expressions and idioms from her fellow students. Appearance Astranova has dark blue skin with faceted crystal texture, dark blue starry eyes and blackish blue-purplish hair with silver highlights evoking stars. She has markings of stars on her face. Astranova only has four, long, needle thin fingers on each hand. Her head is quite large. Fiends She is close with Ever After High students, Apple White and Raven Queen, but she's friends with others too. Trivia * In the end of Boo York, Boo York, she is seen in Monster High going to put her books in her locker. She starts talking to Raven Queen and Apple White on her iCoffin, informing them that Monster High is real. This implied that she may have some sort of connection with Ever After High. * Astranova's appearance at Ever After High may be connected to or based on a legendary folktale/fairytale known as the The Legend Of The Green Children Of Woolpit, a legend about two children that came from an alien world. A novel called The Green Child is also a story based upon this legendary fairytale. Atalanta Atalanta is a character in Greek mythology, a virgin huntress, unwilling to marry, who can run faster than almost any man. Personality She is a princess who has adventures, and is a brave warrior, just as Darling wants to be. Friends Her story is the favorite of Madam Grimm, and Darling Charming takes her as an idol, since she is not a damsel in distress. Athena Athena is the ancient Greek goddess of wisdom, handicraft, and warfare, and also the adoptive aunt of C.A. Cupid. She is wise and always gives good advice to her niece, like "With patience, unclear answers eventually reveal themselves." Cupid's gladiator-style sandal heels were a going-away gift from her Aunt Athena. They are her favorite, and she used them at the Thronecoming ball. Auntie Aesop Auntie Aesop is a high-level sorceress, who writes witchcraft books in the advanced witches' language, Cursed Gibberish, such as Auntie Aesop’s Complete Compendium of Ever After. Personality According to the Evil Queen in The Unfairest of Them All, Auntie Aesop is bore and cheats at cards. Family She's related to the Greek fabulist and storyteller Aesop. Friends She and the Evil Queen known each other, but the Queen does not like her at all. Banshee A banshee ' is a female spirit in Irish mythology who heralds the death of a family member, usually by wailing, shrieking, or keening. Personality According to the Evil Queen, a banshee is a soul that screams all the time. Trivia * In ''Diary Of An Evil Queen, Daring Charming new evil name is Banshee Creator of Chaos. The Evil Queen is surprised with how appropriate the name is, as she can hear him shouting for help from mirror prison. Basilisk In European bestiaries and legends, a '''basilisk is a legendary reptile reputed to be a serpent king who can cause death with a single glance. Trivia * In The Legend Of Shadow High, it is stated that Raven Queen once met a basilisk. Beanstalk Giant The Beanstalk Giant is the villain from Jack and The Beanstalk, ''and also Tiny's father. Setting He lives in a castle over the clouds Appearance He is a giant-sized human-like being. Personality He is mean, and doesn't like humans. Family He is the father of Tiny. He has a brother. Friends He imprisoned the Singing Harp and the Golden Goose in his castle, until Jack rescued them. Black Swan The '''Black Swan' is a villain from The Swan Lake. Personality She is the opposite of humble, modest and vulnerable''.'' Family She is the daughter of the evil wizard who cursed Duchess' mother into a swan body. Romance The Swan Queen's Prince Charming gets tricked into falling in love with the Black Swan. He realizes his mistake, but it's too late. The evil wizard forces him to keep his word, but the prince would rather be with the White Swan forever after even if it means they both should die. Trivia * Faybelle Thorn thinks that Duchess Swan has a mean, Black Swan side, and so do Headmaster Grimm, who believes she can even replace Raven as the next Evil Queen. Blue-Haired Fairy's daughter The Blue-Haired Fairy's daughter is destined to act in The Adventures of Pinocchio. Background Since fairies are made of pure magic, rebelling against their stories can have disastrous results. The Blue-Haired Fairy disappeared because she didn't wanted to follow her destiny, and now she's a lost memory. Appearance She has blue hair and wings. Personality She doesn't want to follow her destiny. Family She is the daughter of the Blue-Haired Fairy. Trivia * Without her, Cedar Wood would never become a real girl, but Farrah Goodfairy is determined not to let that happen. She is willing to help Cedar and fill-in as the Blue-Haired Fairy, because a Fairy Godmother helps as many people as possible, especially her friends. Boogeyman The Boogeyman '''is a monster who is the pure embodiment of fear. Friends He was one of the heroes of Raven's mother's bedtime stories, and the subject of Raven’s nightmares. Even now, if she woke up at night, she’d pull up her covers, afraid to look in her room and see the Boogeyman or the Scissorman. She still feels haunted by the monsters of her childhood. Family He is the father of Twyla, from Monster High. Boreas '''Boreas was the previous North Wind, one of the Four Winds in Greek Mythology. Long ago, he ruled the mountaintops and was the shepherd of all the winds of the North (whose nature is to be wild). He eventually got old, and died, leaving the winds without a shepherd. Personality He wanted his daughter to have followed in his footsteps, becoming the Queen of the North Wind, and was extremely disappointed when she did not. Family Boreas’s companion in his great work was his daughter, Princess Aquilona. She was destined to take on her father’s responsibilities, but she refused. And so, Aquilona ran away, ignoring her destiny, so she could do whatever things she wanted. He is related to the other Winds - Zephyrus, Eurus and Notus. Captain Hook Captain Hook is the cruel pirate king of Neverland, who is the Captain of the ship Jolly Roger. Personality He is unwelcoming to outsiders, and does not like tea. Appearance An iron hook replaces his severed hand, which gave the pirate his name. Family He has a daughter who attends Ever After High. Name He's named after the hook in place of his right hand. Friends He is on good terms with his crew, but hates Peter Pan. Madeline Hatter visited him in the Yester Day holiday, but she had to arrive back at school early because of the unwelcoming nature of the residents in Neverland, and her allergy to pirates. Trivia * In Once Upon A Time, Briar Beauty finds her brothers pretending to be Peter Pan and various pirates, their surroundings littered with things they took from the castle. Claiming the role of Captain Hook for herself, she orders her crew to dig up the treasure. Charming Tutan Charming Tutan is a famous actor in Ever After. Personality He is described as the newest, hottest leading man in movies. He can do it all - action, charmedy, romance. Appearance He's the type of guy that princesses swoon for. He acts in Spelless in Seapple as the awkward Prince, where he is just wearing a pair of glasses. Friends He is likely on good terms with Raven McAbracadabrams. Trivia * He is based on the real life actor Channing Tatum. Charon In Greek mythology, Charon is the ferryman of Hades who carries souls of the newly deceased across the rivers Styx and Acheron that divided the world of the living from the world of the dead. His boat is one of the relics kept in the Ever After High's Treasury room. Trivia * In The Unfairest of Them All, when the students invaded the Treasury, one of the seven-league boots slid under Charon’s boat. Cockatrice A cockatrice is a mythical beast, essentially a two-legged dragon or serpent-like creature with a rooster's head. Trivia * In The Legend Of Shadow High, it is stated that Raven Queen once met a cockatrice. * There is a Charming Family's game named "Duck Duck Cockatrice". Cow Who Jumped Over The Moon The Cow Who Jumped Over The Moon is a character from the nursery rhyme Hey Diddle Diddle. Trivia * In The Storybook of Legends, it's stated that Apple White could play the damsel-in-distress like a cow could jump over a moon. * In The Secret Diary of Raven Queen, ''a footman informs the Good King that the cow has jumped over the moon, and a pig has flown up in the air. He ruled that nighttime kite-flying should be halted until the sky was cleared of all animals. Crooked Man The '''Crooked Man' is the main character of the nursery rhyme There Was a Crooked Man. Trivia * According to The Unfairest of Them All, the Village of Book End has open streets lined with crooked houses at the end of crooked paths. * In A Semi-Charming Kind of Life, since neither, Dexter and Darling had been to the blacksmith’s shop, they asked for directions from a crooked man who was sitting on the stoop of his crooked house. Diddle Diddle Diddle Diddle is the main character from the nursery rhyme Hey Diddle Diddle. Personality He is talented at repairing fiddles. Business There's a stone tower that stands in the center of Book End. It houses three businesses, one of them being Diddle Diddle Fiddle Repair, in the suite B. DJ N-Chant N-Chant is a well known teen DJ around Ever After High. He spins music in the pre-Legacy Day Party. DJ N-Chant uses only Imperial Gold Turntables to spin tunes for fableous parties. Trivia In The Storybook of Legends, Melody Piper mixing an N-Chant single with some Lil Swain for the Legacy Day ball. Djinni "Whisp" Grant Whisp started out as the literal shadow of Gigi Grant. Background She was brought to life during an eclipse by a wish made by one of Gigi's finders who, by the idea of Giles Grimm, wished for her a permanent friend. Gigi and Whisp were very good friends, sisters even, at first, while they were alone in the lantern. However every time the lantern was found, Whisp was left alone. Whisp did not like being ignored and especially didn't like being left behind while Gigi made new friends. Seeking revenge, she learned that she was not bound by the rules of lantern. She started to follow Gigi on her adventures, manipulating the finders to serve her own needs of retribution. When the Brothers Grimm found out about this, they created a magical mirror that would cancel the effects of Whisp's whispering powers. Gigi used the mirror to save her master and thwarted Whisp's plan for domination, but the mirror broke into thirteen shards as a result for breaking the rules. Whisp took the pieces and hid them all over within the lantern, ensuring that next time she would succeed. Personality Whisp is "clever, mischievous and funny, and bursting with new ideas". She is, however, also the jealous type, which can come in the way of her good side. Sassy and cunning, if not cold sometimes, Whisp is someone who will not open to others and instead will allow an inner hate and despair to grow inside her head, like she did with Gigi. Appearance As a shadow genie, her hair is dark purple and is in a high ponytail, similar to Gigi's. Her skin is dark lavender and she has has a purple scorpion-like tattoo on her neck, as well as an eclipse inspired tattoo on her check, symbolizing all the phases of an eclipse, another tattoo on her right hand, and another going down her left arm. She has patterns resembling a scorpion's on her arms. Her torso fades into a genie tail that resembles either smoke or a shadow. Family Djinni and Gigi regard each other as twin sisters, with Whisp being the younger twin. However, she does not have any family, being a shadow-turned individual. Elmer Elmer is a character mentioned in ''Blondie Branches Out''. Name He is named after the elm tree. Family He is the uncle of Cedar Wood. He is the brother of Pinocchio. Eros Eros is the god of love in Greek Mythology, and the adoptive father of C.A. Cupid. Personality Eros is lovely and kind, but he makes unpopular decisions when he deems it necessary. It is clear when he transferred Cupid to Ever After High, explaining that the students were in need of Cupid's guidance. Appearance He is likely a winged man, just like his daughter. Family Cupid was once left on Eros' front step, and not even he knows by whom. He adopted her as his own daughter, who he loves much. He is related to other gods and goddesses as well. Setting He lives on Mount Olympus. Powers He can make anyone fall in love using his magical Bow and Arrow. Trivia * He owns a magic mirror that works as a portal between Mount Olympus and Ever After High. Eurus Eurus, also known as East Wind, is one of the Four Winds in Greek Mythology. Every year, Ever After High students visit one of the Four Winds, as part of their field trip. Family He is related to the other Winds - Zephyrus, Boreas and Notus. Trivia In The Unfairest of Them All, as the field trip day arrived, two fairy-godmothers-in-training prattled on endlessly about the supposedly spectacular hollowed-out mountain palace the East Wind lived in. Euna Euna is a kumiho from Monster High. Personality She loved to get lost in fairy tale make-believe. But it was serious business for Euna, who wanted to find the realm of fairy tales. And she did, becoming trapped for no less than 150 years, courtesy of the Evil Queen. Being an explorer and survivalist at heart, Euna found ways to build herself a life inside the Labyrinth holding her prisoner and even developed love for her new surroundings. Appearance Euna is a white-furred bipedal fox, whose most notable characteristic is nine furry tails. Her long hair is white with a streak of purple through it. Friends Draculaura is Euna's old friend and one of the few people who were near her in the days leading up to her disappearance. Their contact had weakened due to Draculaura not taking Euna's research seriously, but all the same she knew under what circumstances Euna disappeared and inherited her journal. For the next 150 years, Draculaura felt immense guilt over not being there for Euna, while Euna never thought to blame her misfortune on anyone but herself. It was a warm and, on Draculaura's end, tearful reunion when she finally found a way to reach her. Farmer-in-the-Dell Farmer-in-the-Dell is the main character of the nursery rhyme The Farmer in the Dell. He produces Farmer-in-the-Dell brand granola. Trivia * Lizzie Hearts insists that Shuffle should eat Farmer-in-the-Dell brand granola, as it is a healthy snack. Though, Shuffle thinks granola is boring. Farmer MacDonald Farmer MacDonald owns the pet shop near Ever After High, Farmer MacDonald's Menagerie, where he sells pets like direpups, flying squirrels, bunnies and goldfishes. Personality Ginger Breadhouse has visited his store several times, making friends with the animals there. But Ginger learned early in childhood that no pet shop owner would sell her a living thing, out of fear that her mother would use the creature in a frightful recipe. Frankenstein Frankenstein is a character in Ever After High campfire stories and the father of Frankie Stein. Appearence According to Baba Yaga, he is a flesh golem, a ghoulish collection of humanoid body parts, stitched together into a single composite form. Family He made his daughter, Frankie Stein, in a laboratory. Genie The Genie is a character from the fairytale Aladdin's Wonderful Lamp. Rubbing an oil lamp, Aladdin would summon the Genie dwelling in it. Friends With the aid of the Genie of the lamp, Aladdin becomes rich and powerful and marries a princess. He signed the Storybook of Legends in the same year as Snow White and the Evil Queen. Family He is the father of Gigi Grant. He is the son of the previous Genie before him. Giant Squids The giant squid's elusive nature and fearsome appearance have long made it a popular subject of legends and folk tales. Personality As stated by Meeshell Mermaid in ''Fairy Tail Ending, giant squids are the opposite of mean. They are actually quite shy creatures, but legends often portrayed them as dangerous beasts. The very last thing giant squids want to do is to attack anyone or anything. They prefer napping and weaving. And they certainly don't eat boats or shoes. Apperance They are giant-sized cephalopods. Trivia * Apparently, Apple's aunt went on a cruise to the North Pole, but a giant squid ate the entire boat. The squid spat out her aunt, but kept her shoes. Gigi Grant '''Gigi Grant is a former Ever After's resident, and the daugher of the Genie, from the fairy tale Aladdin and his Wonderful Lamp. Background Gigi used to live alone in her lantern throughout her whole life. She was lonely and miserable, her only joy being serving the 'finders' which was a rare occasion. Gigi grew more and more desperate for a friend and one of the brothers Grimm acknowledged her sadness. Once Gigi's lamp was found again, Giles Grimm whispered into her finder's ears a suggestion for a wish: a friend for Gigi. After the finder's wish, Gigi's shadow was gained life and intelligence, turning into Whisp. Gigi was delighted with her new company and the two became good friends, but every time Gigi's lamp was found, Whisp was left alone in the lamp, lurking in the shadows. Whisp did not like being ignored and especially didn't like being left behind while Gigi left the lantern and made friends. Soon she grew jealous of Gigi, seeking for revenge, and when she learned that she was not bound by the same rules as Gigi, she started to follow Gigi on her adventures, whispering selfish wishes on the finder's ears, to serve her own needs of attention and revenge. When the brothers Grimm, Giles and Milton, found of this, they created a magical mirror that would reverse the effects of Whisp's whispering powers. With this mirror, Gigi was able to, several times, save the finders from doom, but one day, the mirror broke into 13 shatters. Whisp, moved by the fury of Gigi, hid each piece in every corner of the lamp, until one day, when nothing could stop her, she would control the world and make everyone her friend. Personality Her genie nature makes her be very loyal and helpful, which sometimes turns against her when people abuse of her power and she is forced to obey. Appearance Gigi is a genie with pink skin and freckles across her nose. Her hot pink hair is styled like a scorpion's tail, and has a champagne gold streak running through the left side. Family She is the daughter of the Genie. She claims Whisper as her twin sister. Friends She was on friendly terms with the Grimm Brother, Giles and Milton Grimm. Gallery Gigi Grant™.png Gigi Grant.jpg Goody Two Shoes Goody Two Shoes is the main character from the the fairy tale Little Goody Two Shoes. Personality She is excessively virtuous, which makes the Evil Queen bored. Goose Girl The Goose Girl is the main character from the fairytale The Goose Girl. The good-hearted princess was seized by her maid and turned into a common goose girl. A prince finds the truth and then marries the Goose Girl. Friends She signed the Storybook of Legends in the same year as Snow White and the Evil Queen. Great-Grandfather O'Hair No O’Hair has ever been bald, not even the men. Not even Great-Grandpa O’Hair, who’d lived to be one hundred and seventeen years, and though his red locks had turned silver, they were still as thick as a horse’s mane on the day he took his last breath. Family He is the great-grandfather of Holly and Poppy O'Hair, and the grandfather of Rapunzel. Hopper Croakington, Sr. The Frog Prince, also known as Hopper Croakington, Sr. is the main character from the fairy tale with same name. Personality He becomes easily nervous. Appearance He has blue eyes and brown hair.He wears a purple suit, pants, a crown and a red bow tie. Family He is the father of Hopper Croakington II, and looks a lot like his son, both in appearance and personality. He is married with a princess, Mrs. Croakington, who broke his curse with a true love kiss. Trivia * He appears as a background character in the graphic novel book The Class Of Classics. Hermes Hermes is the emissary and messenger of the gods in Greek Mythology. Family He is C.A. Cupid's adoptive cousin. He gave her cuffed winged earrings in her birthday, which are not only totally fableous, but they help deliver messages loud and clear. She used them in Thronecoming. Hag A hag is a wizened old woman, or a kind of fairy or goddess having the appearance of such a woman, often found in folklore and children's tales. Trivia * The Official Registry of Witches, Sorceresses, Conjuring Goblins, and Hags is one of the books in the Ever After's Library. Henny Penny Henny Penny is a character in the folktale Chicken Little. He is the owner of a Henny Penny’s Diner in Rapunzel tower's village. It can be seen from the only window of Rapunzel's Room in her tower. Homunculus Homunculus are a representation of a small human being. Popularized in sixteenth-century alchemy and nineteenth-century fiction, it has historically referred to the creation of a miniature, fully formed human. They are characters in Ever After's campfire stories, but Headmaster Grimm assures they aren't real. Hickory-Dickory-Dock-Clock's mice Hickory-Dickory-Dock-Clock's mice are the main characters in the nursery rhyme Hickory-Dickory-Dock. They are a common way of checking time at Ever After High. Personality It's a common behavior for Ever After mice to run up the hickory-dickory-dock-clock and run down again when the clock chimes one. Trivia * According to The Secret Diary of Raven Queen, w''hen the Castleteria's hickory-dickory-dock-clock strikes one and the mouse run out, it signalizes the end of lunch. * In [[A Wonderlandiful World|''A Wonderlandiful World]], mice are transformed into bunnies by Jabberwocks's magic. They still run up and down the Hickory-Dickory-Dock-Clock, but pausing to check time when reaching the top. * In The Secret Diary of Apple White, the big hickory-dickory-dock-clock chimed twelve o’clock, as Apple was cleaning the Grimmnasium. Indians of Neverland There is a tribe of Indians who live on the Neverland island. Personality They are known to make ferocious and deadly war against Captain Hook and his pirates. Apparently, they do not like tea, which makes Madeline Hatter sad. Jack and Jill Jack and Jill 'are the main characters of the nursery rhyme Jack and Jill. Personality They are two clumsy kids who keep tumbling down a hill when trying to fetch a pail of water. Family There are a boy and girl at Ever After High who are probably their children, if not themselves. Trivia * In [[Darling Charming and the Horse of a Different Color, (A Little Sir Gallopad Story)|''Darling Charming and the Horse of a Different Color, (A Little Sir Gallopad Story)]], ''Mr. Cat considers selling Sir Gallopad to Jack and Jill, to help carrying their pail of water. * In [[The Secret Diary of Raven Queen|''The Secret Diary of Raven Queen]], ''the Good King is called to help out far, far away. Jack and Jill fell down a hill and there was the issue of a broken crown. The King had to speak with the doctors and the reporters waiting at the hospital for the scoop (there was a gossip that it wasn’t an accident and Jill was to blame, but the King defended her). Jack Frost In ''folklore,'''Jack Frost is the personification of frost, ice, snow, sleet, winter, and freezing cold. Jack Frost Glacier Water is a common drink at Ever After. Family He is the father of the twins Jackie Frost and Northwind. Jack Sprat Jack Sprat is the main character in the nursery rhyme Jaxk Sprat. There are lots of Jacks in Ever After. Raven has a hard time keeping them all straight. Appearance The Sprat one is the easiest, because he is extraordinarily skinny. Jolly Roger's crew The crew of the pirate ship Jolly Roger have taken up residence off-shore, and are widely feared throughout Neverland. Personality They can be unwelcoming and rude to outsiders, and don't like tea. Friends Their captain is the ruthless James Hook. Trivia * In the Ever After High's children's make believe games is more fun to be a pirate than be Peter Pan or one of his Lost Boys. * Madeline Hatter visited them in the Yester Day festival, discovering that she is allergic to Neverlandian pirates. Jubjub Bird The Jubjub bird is a dangerous creature mentioned in Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. Setting They live on the Jubjub Forest at Wonderland. Trivia * In A Wonderlandiful World, the birds of Ever After are transformed into Jubjub Birds due to the Jabberwock's magic. Katy Fairy Katy Fairy is a famous pop singer in Ever After High. Trivia * She is based on the real life singer Katy Perry. * In The Secret Diary of Apple White, Apple White plays Katy Fairy's songs while helping Raven Queen get ready for the Enchanted Forest-themed party. * In A Wonderlandiful World, after Daring asked her if she listened Katy Fairy, Lizzie Hearts seems to have aroused interest in Katy's music as well, since, according to her, friends recommend music to each other. King Arthur King Arthur is a legendary British leader who, according to medieval histories and novels, led the defense of Britain against Saxon invaders in the late 5th and early 6th centuries AD. Setting Camelot is a castle and court associated with the legendary King Arthur. Hero Traning students often borrow thing from Camelot. Edith Broomswood's office is located in Camelot. Trivia * His shield is one of the relics in the Ever After High Treasury. * In The Unfairest of Them All, his shield was used by Sparrow Hood as a target when the students invaded the inheritance room. * In ''A Semi-Charming Kind of Life'', the Hero Training students dragged their armors in a temporary tent that had been borrowed from Camelot, King Arthur's castle, during Parents Weekend. * In Truth Or Hair, Poppy O'Hair meets Edith Broomswood in Camelot. King of Hearts The King of Hearts is a character in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, and the king of Wonderland himself. Personality He is described as a "wonderlandiful" father. Appearance He is described as a tiny man in a huge crown and an impractical grin. Family He is the father of Lizzie Hearts and the husband of the Queen of Hearts. Trivia * In A Wonderlandiful World, Lizzie imagines her dad stuck on the Jabberwock's head, with someone else swinging a sword about. She then realizes that she can't just hit the monster with the Vorpal Sword, as the Mad Hatter was still under the creature's domain. King Stereo The first Imperial Gold Turntables were created by young King Stereo, who was known for hosting page-ripping parties in his castle. Lady Yaga Lady Yaga is a famous pop singer in Ever After. Family According to Dexter Charming in The Unfairest of Them All, she's the niece of Baba Yaga. Her niece's kinship is a reference to Slavic folklore, which says there are three sister sorceresses of the same name: Baba Yaga. Trivia She is based on the famous pop singer Lady Gaga. Leprechaun Leprechauns are magical creatures in Irish folklore. Personality They are solitary creatures who have a hidden pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Trivia * The Male Narrator usually use the leprechauns' treasure as a simile to describe morning dawns, but in A Wonderlandiful World, Madeline Hatter wonders about the possibility of the treasure being something really gross, and not pretty at all. * In Hopper Croakington II and the Princely Present, (A Little Drake Story), Headmaster Grimm announces that the forecast of Briar's birthday calls for a shower of rainbows, so if the students find any pot of gold, they should leave them to leprechauns. * Professor Gold appears to be related to the Leprachauns' story. Lil Swain Lil Swain is a rapper in Ever After. Trivia * He is based on the real life rapper Lil Wayne. * In The Storybook of Legends, Melody Piper mixing an N-Chant single with some Lil Swain for the Legacy Day ball. Lion The Lion is a character from Through the Looking-Glass and What Alice Found There, where he constantly fights with the Unicorn for the White King's crown. Family He has a son who attends Wonderland High. Friends He is among the Queen of Hearts' many friends who attended her birthday party. Trivia * In Way Too Wonderland, the Cheshire Cat tells Kitty that she tied the lion's tail on a table. Mother Hubbard Mother Hubbard is the main character from the nursery rhyme Old Mother Hubbard. She is the owner of Old Mother Hubbard's Corner Market, which is located in Cedar Wood's village. There, she sells a great variety of foods. Friends Gepetto and Pinocchio are frequent customers in her market, where they buy their favorite foods - bread, fruitcake, sardines and humble pie. Mr. McGregor Mr. McGregor is a fictional character in The Tale of Peter Rabbit. Personality He is an elderly villain who intents to keep hungry rabbits out of his vegetable garden and sometimes catching them to put them in a pie and eat them. Admirers Ginger Breadhouse usually loves the Farmer McGregor's vegetable soup. Mr. Cottonhorn enjoys reading his story. Mr. Pop Mr. Pop is a character from the nursery rhyme Pop! Goes the Weasel. Business There is a stone tower that stands in the center of Book End. It is tall, as towers tend to be, and topped with turrets. It houses three businesses, one of them being Mr. Pop and Mr. Weasel Mulberry Purveyors, in the suit A. Mr. Weasel Mr. Weasel is a character from the nursery rhyme Pop! Goes the Weasel. Business There is a stone tower that stands in the center of Book End. It houses three businesses, one of them being Mr. Pop and Mr. Weasel Mulberry Purveyors, in the suit A. Neverlandian Mermaids Mermaids live in the lagoon of Neverland. Personality They are not sociable creatures and do not speak nor interact with outsiders, and apparently, do not like tea. Friends When Madeline Hatter visited Neverland in the Yester Day, the mermaids splashed her and made fun of her hair. Notus Notus, also known as South Wind, is one of the Four Winds in Greek Mythology. Every year Ever After High students visit one of the Four Winds, as part of their field trip. Old Woman The Old Woman is the main character of the nursery rhyme There was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe. Trivia * According to The Unfairest of Them All, the Village of Book End has open streets lined with giant shoe houses. * According to Truth Or Hair, a''long with Jack’s Beanstalk and Rapunzel’s Tower, the Old Woman’s Shoe is one of the most popular tourist attractions in the fairytale kingdoms. One Reflection '''One Reflection' are a famous boy band in Ever After. Apple White is a huge fan of them. Appearance They are five boys described as "really cute". Musics Their album Wake The Gnome contains the following tracks: * You Don’t Know You’re Charming * Tell Me a Lie, Pinocchio * Little Things (Thumbelina’s Song) * Losing Your Destiny * Rock Me, Rockabye Baby * Kiss You Awake * Narrator, Tell the Story of My Life * Best Song Ever After * Midnight Memories (Cinderella’s Song) * Don’t Forget the Setting Where You Belong * Strung: A Puppet Ballad Trivia * Apple owns an One Reflection action-figure collection. * Apple's hext messages theme song is a measure of One Reflection’s single "You Don’t Know You’re Charming". * In Cedar Wood's Story, one of the mean boys stated that he saw Apple White at a One Reflection concert in the year before her Legacy Year. * In The Unfairest of Them All, Raven Queen accidentally burned one of Apple’s favorite throw pillows, as Briar had ironed on a photo of the five boys from the band One Reflection. Their smiling faces scorched and turned into ash. Apple would not be happy, since they were really cute boys. * They are based on the real life boy band One Direction. Paul Bunyan Paul Bunyan is a giant lumberjack in American folklore. Appearance He's strong and sturdy as a tree, wears a plaid shirt and dungarees, and he carries an ax over his shoulders. Personality Paul gave his son an ax and taught him how to be a logger. Betty wanted an ax too, but Paul said it was too dangerous, and that logging wasn't for her. Family Paul Bunyan is the father of Betty Bunyan and Paul Bunyan Junior. Paul Bunyan Junior Paul Bunyan Junior is the son of Paul Bunyan, and followed his father footsteps as the next Paul Bunyan. Appearence The lumberjack is almost identical to his father, except Junior is younger in appearance. He's strong and sturdy as a tree, wears a plaid shirt and dungarees, and he carries an ax over his shoulders Family He is the eldest son of Paul Bunyan and the brother of Betty Bunyan. Pea Princess The Pea Princess is the main character from the fairy tale The Princess and the Pea. Trivia * Her stack of mattresses is one of the relics kept in the Ever After High's Treasury room. When the students invade the Treasury, Briar Beauty climbs her stack of mattresses, and dozes, as her super-powered sleep allows her to ignore the pea beneath them. * Putting a pea under the princesses' mattress is a typical Orientation Week prank at Ever After High. * The princess pea–butter sandwiches are common snacks at Ever After. Pease Porridge lovers Pease Porridge is a traditional food at Ever After, and is featured in the nursery rhyme Pease Porridge Hot. Personality Some people like pease porridge hot, some even like it cold, though they are rare to meet. But what is weird is that actually some like it in the pot nine days old. Apple White only ate pease porridge cold (nine days old) one time. It's not a habit of Raven Queen to eat pease porridge cold (nine days old), but every once in a while it looks strangely appetizing. Peter Pan Peter Pan is a free-spirited and mischievous young boy who can fly and never grows up. Personality Peter Pan spends his never-ending childhood having adventures in Neverland as the leader of the Lost Boys, interacting with fairies, pirates, mermaids, Native Americans, and occasionally ordinary children from the world outside Neverland. He is very famous among the children of Ever After, who sometimes pretend to be Peter Pan during make-believe games. Trivia * In Once Upon A Time, Briar Beauty finds her brothers pretending to be Peter Pan and various pirates, their surroundings littered with things they took from the castle. Claiming the role of Captain Hook for herself, she orders her crew to dig up the treasure. Peter Rabbit Peter Rabbit is an animal character in The Tale of Peter Rabbit. Personality Peter disobeys his mother orders and sneaks into Mr. McGregor's garden, eating as many vegetables as he can before Mr. McGregor spots him and chases him about. Trivia Mr. Cottonhorn enjoys reading his story. Poseidon Poseidon is one of the Twelve Olympians in ancient Greek mythology. He is the god of the Sea and other waters. Personality In Fairy Tail Ending, Captain Greenbeard states that Poseidon's mood's are unpredictable. Family He's the father of Posea Reef, from Monster High. Friends C.A. Cupid is familiar with him since they both live on Mount Olympus. Puss in Boots The Puss in Boots is the main character from the fairy tale Puss in Boots. Personality He's a cat who uses trickery and deceit to gain power, wealth, and the hand of a princess in marriage for his penniless and low-born master. Friends He signed the Storybook of Legends in the same year as Snow White and the Evil Queen. Trivia * In Truth Or Hair, Heather Hood was in her photograph studio, and her three models were cats that were standing on their hind legs and wearing boots. Raven McAbracadabrams Raven McAbracadabrams is a famous actress at Ever After. Appearance She is described as beautiful and enchanting, being Dexter Charming's spellebrity crush. She acts as the misunderstood Sorceress in the movie Spelless in Seapple, ''where her hair is pulled back in a ponytail and she's supposed to be ugly. Friends She is likely on good term with Charming Tutam. Trivia * She is based on the real life actress Rachel McAdams. Rip Van Winkle '''Rip Van Winkle' is the main character from the fairy tale Rip Van Winkle. Personality He is always sleepy, and can't stand awake for not only five minutes. Trivia * It's stated in The Storybook of Legends that Briar Beauty sleeps more than Rip Van Winkle. * Briar visits him in the Yester Day holiday, but he sleeps in the first five minutes of conversation. * According to A Semi-Charming Kind of Life, after finishing her secret exercises, Darling Charming usually takes a swig of Rip Van Winkle Vitamin Water. Rywand Seacursed Rywand Seacursed is the host of the talent show So You're Destined to Dance. Personality He is a charismatic and talented man. Trivia * He is based on the real life television host Ryan Seacrest. Robin Hood Robin Hood is a legendary heroic outlaw originally depicted in English folklore, and the father of Sparrow Hood. Personality According to legend, he was a highly skilled archer and swordsman. Traditionally dressed in green, he is said to have robbed from the rich and given to the poor. In Ever After, he is seen as a villain by many, because he was a notorious thief, and thievery is an excellent trait in a villain. Friends He leads his own band of outlaws, the Merry Men. Family He is the father of Sparrow Hood. Maid Marian is his wife. Heather Hood is his sister. He is distantly related to Cerise Hood, Red Riding Hood and Grandma. Romance He is married with Maid Marian. Roc Roc is an enormous legendary bird of prey in the popular mythology of the Middle East. Trivia * In The Unfairest of Them All, Old King Cole confuses rock music with the roc bird, saying that it sounds like a giant bird. Sandman The Sandman is a mythical character in Western and Northern European folklore who puts people to sleep and brings good dreams by sprinkling magical sand onto the eyes of people while they sleep at night. According to Next Top Villain, ordinary people tend to have crusty sandman sand at the corners of their eyes when recently awake. The same do not happen to Apple White and Ashlynn Ella. Santa Claus Santa Claus is a legendary figure originating in Western Christian culture. Appearance He is said to be an old man with white beard, who rides around in a sleigh pulled by reindeer. Personality He gives out presents to the well-behaved children. Family As seen in The Legend Of Shadow High, he possibly has a daughter. Trivia * The people of Ever After High are not familiar with him, but those of Monster High seem to know his story very well. Santa Claus' daughter In The Legend Of Shadow High, in the Holidays Land, in the sky above it soared a sleigh pulled by eight flying reindeer, with a girl inside it. After hearing some rumors, Brooke Page suspects that she is Santa Claus' daughter. Setting She studies in a candy-colored and bright school, surrounded by a snowy landscape. Appearance The girl seats inside a sleigh pulled by eight flying reindeer, and wears a white-trimmed red suit. Personality She frequently shouts "ho, ho, ho!". Apple White and the Evil Queen thought it was some kind of evil laugh, though Draculaura and Frankie Stein thought it looked like Santa Claus's laugh. Scissorman The Scissorman is a being that punishes children who suck their thumbs, cutting their thumbs off. Friends He was one of the heroes of Raven's mother's bedtime stories, and the subject of Raven’s nightmares. Even now, if she wakes up at night, she pulls up her covers, afraid to look in her room and see the Boogeyman or the Scissorman. She still feels haunted by the monsters of her childhood. Shannon Tale Shannon Tale, also known as Shannon Pale is a famous writer of fairytale novels. Admirers Holly O'Hair takes her as an idol, and makes most of her decisions as a writer thinking about what Shannon did. Friends Edith Broomswood, a former member of the witch community, is the literary agent of Shannon, and responsible for managing her publications and profits. Trivia * She is based on the real life writer Shannon Hale. Sheriff of Nottingham The Sheriff of Nottingham is the villain from Robin Hood, known for capturing the hero. Trivia * He is mentioned in General Villainy: A Destiny Do-Over Diary. Siegfried Siegfried is a legendary hero of Germanic mythology, and also the eldest brother of King Charming. As a young man, Auspicious Charming had been known as Siegfried, hero of a series of tales, outlandish adventures, and mythological triumphs. But he married a Charming princess, and so while one of his sons had inherited the Siegfried story, the rest became Charming princes. Personality He is a brave, dragon-slaying hero. Family His father is Auspicious Charming and his mother is Alluring Charming. He has many brothers, sisters, nieces and nephews. Simon and Pieman Simon and the Pieman are characters in the nursery rhyme Simple Simon. They are the owners of the renowned publishing house Simon and Pieman. Personality They really like Holly O'Hair's stories, and are very excited that she is Rapunzel's daughter. Friends They appear to be friends with Edith Broomswood. Six Swans and the Silent Princess The Six Swans and the Silent Princess are the main characters in the fairy tale The Six Swans. Family They are all siblings. Personality In the story, the brave sister must weave six shirts out of stinging nettles in order to change her brothers back from swans and do it without speaking a word for seven years. Trivia * In The Unfairest of Them All, the Evil Queen takes her as an example of how sometimes a spell does require silence. Sustainable Logging Lumberjacks The Sustainable Logging Lumberjacks are featured on Ashlynn Ella's favorite Calendar. They are all named after the twelve months. Apperence The lumberjacks have chiseled jaws, warm eyes, and broad shoulders beneath flannel shirts. Personality A virtuoso in the art of the feral hug, Mr. January is the only lumberjack to have hugged a mother bear and lived to tell the tale. A gentleman and a scholar, Mr. February spends his free time searching for cures for willow rot and oak slough. Mr. March works hard all day as a lumberjack, but after hours he plays hard… with his adorable pet kitten. Mr. April enjoys roasting vegetables over a fire and the company of kind, modest young women. For every tree Mr. May takes down with a single ax stroke, he plants three seedlings with his own callused hands. Something of an architectural artisan, Mr. June designs plush new habitats for refugee rabbits. Meat? No, thank you, says Mr. July, who in the evening hours manages a sustainable vegan café and karaoke bar called Turnip the Volume. Mr. August sleeps on a cushion of soft moss under a pile of oak leaves, having long ago converted his personal cabin into an infirmary for sick and wounded animals. When Mr. September isn’t hard at work lumberjacking, he loves to take his pet dogs on long walks. If Mr. October has one fault, it’s caring too much. Mr. November finds nothing so bracing in the morning as the smell of pinesap and omelets made with organic free-range eggs. On winter evenings, Mr. December knits sweaters by the fire while humming show tunes. Tailor Quick Tailor Quick is a famous pop singer at Ever After. Her fans are named Quickians. Personality As stated in The Storybook of Legends, she just got too popular, and then everyone wanted to be unique, so they refused to like her. Admirers Raven Queen and Dexter Charming still love listening her songs. Trivia * She is based on the real life pop singer Taylor Swift. * In Once Upon A Time, while packing for her new school year, Raven Queen danced while listening Tailor Quick’s new album from her MirrorPod. * In The Storybook of Legends, Raven and Dexter discuss about how Tailor got unpopular, and Dexter reveals his insecurities about how guys are not supposed to sing love songs. Three Fates In Greek mythology, the Fates are the white-robed incarnations of destiny. According to C.A. Cupid in Truth Or Hair, where she come from, many people believe that fate is alive. There are three Fates, and they control the thread of life, from birth to death. Three days after a child is born, the Fates visit the house and determine how long that child will live. One of them spins the thread of life on her spindle. The other measures how much thread each person gets using a measuring rod. And the third Fate cuts the life thread with her shears. Name They are three: Clotho (spinner), Lachesis (allotter) and Atropos (death). Family They have at least one daughter. According to Once Upon A Time, the Charming family tree is so complicated one of the Three Fates' daughters dedicated her entire life to tracking and recording it. Thumbelina Thumbelina is the main character in the fairy tale with same name. Appearance She is a thumb-sized girl. Her signature on The Storybook of Legends is a tiny scrawl. Family She is the mother of Nina Thumbell. Friends She signed The Storybook of Legends in the same year as Snow White and the Evil Queen. Tom Thumb Tom Thumb is the main character from the fairy tale Tom Thumb. He signed the Storybook of Legends the year before Raven Queen and Apple White were to sign. Appearance He is a tiny boy who is small enough to ride on the back of a mouse. His signature in the book was a blot the size of an ant. Trivia * His seven-league boots are one of the relics kept in the Ever After High's Treasury room. * In The Unfairest of Them All, when the students invaded the Treasury, one of the seven-league boots slid under Charon’s boat. Hopper Croakington II, in his frog form, managed to take them back to the right place. Ugly Duckling The Ugly Duckling is the main character of the fairytale The Ugly Duckling. Personality The little bird born in a barnyard who suffers abuse from the others around him until, much to his delight (and to the surprise of others), he matures into a beautiful swan, the most beautiful bird of all. Friends He signed The Storybook of Legends in the same year as Snow White and the Evil Queen. Trivia * As a child, Duchess Swan was called the "Ugly Ducking Girl". The Valiant Tailor The Valiant Tailor is only mentioned in Apple White's Legacy Day Diary. After Apple struggled to find someone in Book End to design her the perfect Thronecoming dress (a four layer snow fox-inspired dress with an apple red bottom overlayed with a red-glittered chiffon sheer overlayed with a fox-filigree golden brocade overlayed with a sheer metallic print and complimented with a snow fox shrug), she stumbled across The Valiant Taylor's shop. As soon as she told him what she wanted he got to work right away on it and finished in just the way she wanted it. When Apple went back to thank him, however, the little shop had disappeared and only a giant beanstalk was left there in its place. Trivia * The Beanstalk that was left in place of the The Valiant Tailor's shop may be making reference to the fact that just as Jack And The Beanstalk is focused on Jack's journey with the giants who live up the beanstalk, The Valiant Little Tailor is also a story focused on challenging giants. Wee Willie Winkie Wee Willie Winkie is the main character of the nursery rhyme Wee Willie Winkie. He is the owner of Wee Willie Winkie's Waterpark. Friends Heather Hood styled a commercial for Wee Willie Winkie’s Waterpark Wendigo In Algonquian folklore, the Wendigo is a mythical cannibal monster, a spirit who has possessed a human being and made them become monstrous. Friends He is among the heroes of Raven's mother's bedtime stories, and the subject of Raven’s nightmares. William Shakespell William Shakespell is a famous playwright in Ever After. Trivia * He is based on the real life dramatist William Shakespeare. Witchy Brew Witchy Brew is the daughter of a child-eating witch. Personality Witchy used to paint watercolors of frolicking unicorns and once had helped Raven open her locker when it was stuck. But she signed the Storybook of Legends, becoming a villain who lures children into her home and fattens them up to eat them. She signed with a frown, hastily wiping a tear off her cheek. Appearance In her Legacy Day, which was the year before Raven Queen and Apple White were to sign, she wore her mother’s black dress and pointy hat, but lavender flip-flops peeked from beneath the ragged hem. Yop Yop was a goblin, who lived in the Queen's Castle. Personality He had watched young Raven Queen, ready to tattle to her mother if he caught Raven doing anything kind. Zephyrus Zephyrus, also known as West Wind, is one of the Four Winds of Greek Mythology. As part of their annual field trip, each year the students visit one of the Four Winds. Personality He calls everyone "dude", and according to Duchess Swan, he is such a nice guy for a wind. Appearance He doesn't look like an actual wind at all, just a man in swim trunks whose blue hair is constantly flapping in a wind no one else could feel. Trivia * In A Wonderlandiful World, its stated that the students had visited him last year, and after they talked, they had fun at his beach. * Duchess states that Zephyrus would be such a lovely name for her destined prince. Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Girls Category:Staff at Ever After High Category:Fairies